


Tired

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You're too tired to watch the movie, but your boys got you covered.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Stu Macher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Tired

You barely manage to let your eyes open, your head desperately trying to fall against your lap every ten seconds while you try your best to concentrate on the movie playing. It’s the one Billy and Stu have been so eager to watch for weeks now, and so have you, so you can’t let the fact that you’re tired stop you from watching it with the two men you love the most.

You close your eyes and hum when you feel a hand cup your cheek, your head unconsciously falling against it to use it as a pillow. “You’re tired, hun?”

“Hm…” You can’t lie to Billy, you’re too tired to even try. “A little.”

“Awn, babe…” You feel a pair of arms wrapping around your body, Stu’s cheek falling against your shoulder as he looks at you in a loving way. “It doesn’t sound like it’s just a ‘little’.”

“Do you wanna go to bed?”

You open your eyes wide when you finally register the words, the thought of even letting them down giving you enough energy to shake your head a little. “No, I’m… I’m fine!”

“Babe-”

“We can finish the movie! I just… might miss a few things…”

“ _(Y/N)._ ” Billy only needs to use one finger to turn your face towards him, a serious look on his face. “You should go to sleep.”

“But…” You close your eyes for a few more seconds, then blink them open multiple times to try and stay awake. “I don’t wanna disappoint you-”

“I got it!” Stu suddenly frees you and stands up from the sofa, his tall body already lunging towards the exit of the room. “ _I’ll be right back!_ ”

“Stu- _Stu!_ ” Billy gives out an annoyed sigh and puts the movie on hold, his lips pressing against your temple for a small moment before he leaves your side. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

You only hum as a response, hearing a few screams and loud steps going upstairs while you settle comfortably on the couch. You rapidly lose any sense of reality when you feel the warmth of the blanket the three of you were sharing, closing your eyes for just a few more seconds when-

“ _(Y/N)._ ” You grunt and groggily open your eyes to see Stu and Billy staring at you, though your vision is a little blurry. “ _Come on, let’s go._ ”

“Huh?” You let Stu take your arms and drag you on what feels like a large mattress on your feet, both boys helping you lay down on it just as you frown in confusion. “What’s this?”

Billy gives out a chuckle. “So you can sleep with us while we watch the movie.”

Stu’s gives out a large and proud grin. “I thought of that!”

“Awn…” You barely manage to giggle, closing your eyes and nuzzling between them for warmth and comfort. “That’s so sweet…”

They wish you goodnight just as you fall in the lambs of dreams, both boys giving you a sweet look before they press ‘play’ on the movie.


End file.
